The 2016 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) in Immunochemistry and Immunobiology will assemble 37 invited speakers and 165 participants for four and a half days, to discuss the most recently obtained data across the breadth of immunology but focused on nine topical themes of profound biological and clinical relevance. In particular, the 2016 GRC will consider growing evidence that the immune system makes critical contributions to areas of fundamental pathophysiology, such as metabolism, that extend well beyond responses to infection. Additionally, the 2016 GRC will coincide with a surging of new classes of immuno- therapeutics in inflammation, allergy, and cancer, and with new successes in vaccine research. In these contexts, the 2016 GRC aims for a community-wide re-assessment of basic research priorities and translational potentials in immunology. These aims can be achieved by an intensive conference, drawing on the full spectrum of age, gender, and ethnicity; of large enough size to capture relevant expertise, but small enough to promote interaction and discourse: such is the hallmark of the GRC in Immunochemistry and Immunobiology. This meeting also has a particular historical significance because it will enter its 50th year. The CRC will be preceded by the second immunology Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), a one and one half day meeting that aims to prepare 50 young researchers for participation in the GRC, in a collegial, peer-led environment. The GRS will not simply enhance the 2016 GRC, but specifically aims to provide an inspirational training experience for the next generation. The GRS organized in 2016 was a remarkable success that furthered interactions between young and established investigators, fostered active participation of trainees, and increased the mentoring aspect of the GRC. All invited speakers are acknowledged or emerging leaders in their fields, with proven capacity to communicate and motivate, and who collectively represent the whole community. Session-leads, of whom half will be women, will contextualize and promote discussion of each presentation. The conference site is equipped with state-of-the-art audio-visual facilities and offers communal dining and relaxation activities. But, it is also sufficiently remote to dissuade participants from leaving the site. The 2016 GRC will continue a tradition of excellence, so widely perceived that invitees, despite being among the busiest in their field, have promptly committed to attending for at least 3 days. Of note, and as a testimony of the prestige and importance of this meeting, all the invited speakers immediately accepted the invitation at the exception of one investigator who had a previous commitment. The 2016 GRC/GRS will include proven and innovative outcomes analysis. The 2012 and 2014 meetings received NIH funding, and earned the highest possible rating from most of the 95% of participants who submitted evaluations. There are therefore good grounds to believe that investment in the 2016 GRC will be highly productive. The meeting description can be found on the GRC website (http://www.grc.org/programs.aspx?id=13757).